Start Again
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: It had been five long years and now that Serena and Dan's wedding was upon them, Nate wondered how much longer he would let his stubborn nature get in the way of what his heart really wanted. What he truly needed. Wasn't it time he learned to forgive and start again? [Alternative ending to time jump conclusion] [Nate/Jenny]


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.** _

_This story is an AE (Alternative Ending) to the five year time jump conclusion as seen at the end of season six. I appreciate why the producers did not write Nate as being in a relationship __but I've always loved him and Jenny together. So this story is for them and their happily ever after._

* * *

_I was switchin' up the lanes _

_Steppin' out of the frame I'm in _

**xoxoxoxo**

Nate Archibald smoothed down the non-existent creases on his Armani suit and he stepped out of his town car. It truly was a beautiful day though sadly he'd spent much of it indoors, trapped behind the clear glass of his office. It was a shame that the only moments of the outdoors he'd get to enjoy today would be the short walk from his car to the front door. Though he didn't really feel much for complaining as his work was his pride and joy and it was not every day his best friend got married. Knowing he was stalling somewhat he climbed the steps of the townhouse. None to his surprise, the Bass residence was impeccably dressed to match the occasion. There were people rushing from one task to the next, hoping and in some praying to avoid the wrath of Blair Bass.

"Uncle Nate!" an exuberant voice cried out over all the chaos.

"Hey kid!" Nate greeted. He kneeled down just in time as a little figure came barrelling into him. With what was now practiced ease, Nate scooped up little Henry Bass and walked past the commotion of the wedding prep. Their escape was haltered somewhat when the hysterical shrieks from above echoed through the house.

Henry giggled. "Mummy's a little crazy today," he told his favourite uncle.

"Between you and me kid, your mother's always been a little crazy," Nate joked.

"That's what daddy says too!"

Nate smiled as he started climbing the stairs to the second landing, deciding to go in search of his friends. He was only about half way there when a figure loomed itself at the top of the landing.

"Nathaniel, at last," Chuck greeted.

"Sorry man, had to tie up a few things at the Spectator before I could leave," Nate replied.

Chuck smiled, "It's good to see you."

"And you," Nate responded as he finally reached the top. Henry wriggled a little and Nate knew he wanted down.

"Have you thought more on _that _particular matter since we last spoke?" Chuck inquired curiously.

Nate resisted the childish notion to groan or roll his eyes, if only because he knew his friend meant well.

"Somewhat," he vaguely answered instead. He knew he couldn't avoid the topic forever. He just needed a little more time. And because Chuck was his brother in everything but blood, he understood this without the use of unnecessary words.

"Later then," Chuck simply said. "They're in there," Chuck motioned to a door further down the hallway.

"Come on Uncle Nate, let's go see Auntie S," Henry said excitedly.

Nate looked down at the four-year-old and was not for the first time struck with how much he looked like his father, from the dark unruly hair to the mischievous smile right down to his little bowtie.

"Nate," Chuck called but when his friend turned around whatever it was that he was going to say, he decided against it. Instead he shook his head and then turned and made his way down the stairs.

He didn't have much time to ponder his friend's odd behaviour as Henry tugged on his pants, gaining his attention once again.

They reached the double doors of the room and it was Henry who knocked but he didn't wait for a response. He simply pulled the handle on the door and let himself in. Nate was rather surprised at the calmness that presented itself within that room despite the hysterical screams he had heard not moments ago. It was no reflection of the commotion currently happening downstairs.

"Natie!" Serena cried joyfully as her eyes met his in the mirror.

He smiled as he walked into the room. There was never any doubt that Serena Van der Woodsen was beautiful. And while Nate had spent a long time believing he was in love with her, it was only his later years that provided the rare insight that he actually wasn't. Truthfully while he had loved both Blair and Serena in his youth, they had never been the one. He knew that. Blair had found her better half, her absolute soulmate in Chuck, as too had Serena in Dan Humphrey. But Nate ... he feared that he'd let that chance go a long time ago.

He quickly pulled himself from his melancholy thoughts as he took in the sight of his best friend standing in front of him - now as a bride.

"You look beautiful Serena," he said sincerely.

She smiled warmly and reached for him. He had been mindful of her dress and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Natie," she said. "You look rather dashing yourself... though you always do." She teased.

"It's any wonder you're still single Nate," Blair commented coming into sight.

Nate turned and smiled at his childhood sweetheart. "But Serena's right. You do look rather dashing. "

"Well one would hope after spending a lifetime around you two I'd pick up a thing or two," he teased.

"You haven't seen Dan have you?" Serena asked him almost nervously.

"No, why?"

"Serena seems to think Humphrey's suffering with a case of the cold feet." Blair said as if the mere notion was ridiculous which to both Blair and Nate, it was.

Nate chuckled, "I haven't seen Dan but I can say that I know he hasn't got cold feet."

"If you haven't seen him how could you know that?" Serena countered.

"Because he's been waiting for this moment for years," Nate told her. "Don't worry, he'll be there waiting for you."

Serena released a deep breath and nodded.

"Mummy, is it time yet?" Henry asked walking up to his mother.

"Almost baby," Blair answered smoothing down his hair.

The door to the adjoining room opened and in walked the last person Nate had thought to see. It seemed rather foolish then to convince himself that she wouldn't be there. It was after all her brother's wedding but she had missed every other important event since leaving the Big Apple that he thought this too would be another missed event. She looked breath-taking dressed in an impeccably designed dress. Her hair was no longer that bleached blonde but rather her natural golden. She walked straight up to Serena and for a heart-breaking moment Nate thought she was going to ignore him but when she started fussing about Serena it became clear she simply hadn't noticed him. It was only when she looked up into the mirror that they stood before and as her eyes finally met his, she froze.

"Nate," she acknowledged softly. To her credit she didn't look all that surprised – just … afraid, Nate thought. It was something that tore at his heart a little. They had said and done many terrible things to hurt each other but he never wanted her to ever be afraid of him.

"Hi Jenny," he simply said.

"I ... uh ... we're almost done here, Serena," she finally said looking away from him.

Nate felt his heart clench at her dismissal. He hadn't been expecting that. Though, if he were honest he didn't really know what to expect when the thought of her had been the very last thing on his mind.

"I'll be right back," she said looking at Serena. She looked over at him and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

If he didn't know her any better he might have been fooled, but he did know her better. That was the problem.

"Natie..." Serena said gently once Jenny had fled the room. "I'm sorry."

Nate chuckled mirthlessly, "Don't be. It's nothing less than what I deserve."

"That's not true. She's just ... surprised," Serena tried. Nate gave her a look and Serena had to concede at that point. Unlike him, Jenny had most likely surmised his attendance today.

Still he didn't much feel like arguing over it so all Nate did was nod. Eventually Serena asked the question she had been meaning to since Jenny had left.

"Don't you think it's time you forgive her Nate?" She asked.

"What... "

"It's been ... gosh so many years since it happened and if Blair can forgive Chuck and Jenny then why can't you?"

"Serena it's not ... I ..." Nate huffed in frustration. He was never good with words. But his actions always spoke volumes for him. Even if it wasn't to his liking.

"Chuck says you're considering running for Mayor," Serena continued and Nate groaned and this time the actually rolled his eyes. "You're going to need someone by your side Nate. Half the people in this city think you're still a bachelor because you're in love with me -"

"I'm not!"

"And the other half think you're gay." She finished. "But we both know you're still single because you've only ever loved, truly loved one woman all your life - and it wasn't me or Blair." Serena said sagely.

It took him a moment to give in and then he spoke on his frustrations, allowing himself this one small moment to actually face it.

"She won't even look at me!" Nate cried out angrily. "How... I know I hurt her but … I don't know, I thought that she'd forgive me. Guess I was wrong. Too much has happened, we're past forgiveness now."

"That's not true!" Serena argued. "Yes, a lot has happened but you can't just ignore it. If you don't want to be together then that's okay but the least you can do is talk it out."

Nate sighed and then smiled at his friend, "I'll see you down there," he simply said.

She was a little disappointed at his response but knew that it perhaps wasn't the best time for this sort of discussion.

She nodded and released a nervous breath.

"You really do look beautiful. Dan is a lucky man." He told her.

She grinned excitedly then and Nate took that as his cue to leave. He turned and cast one last look at the other room that Jenny has disappeared into before finally leaving the room. He joined Chuck at the bottom as the finishing touches were being added to the altar.

"You knew she was here," Nate accused though it lacked malice.

"I did," chuck admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't think it was of any importance to you seeing as you've been singing the old tired tune that there's nothing there for the past five years," Chuck replied. "Why would you care now?"

"Because!" Nate almost yelled.

Chuck turned to his best friend and said rather seriously, "That isn't going to cut it this time Nathaniel."

"You're making more out of this than there really is," Nate dismissed.

"No, the only one that doesn't seem to realise what this is, is you," Chuck argued.

"Let's not do this again, Chuck," Nate said hating that he sounded like he was begging.

Chuck quirked a brow at him, "Fine." He said, "But we will come back to this."

"I don't doubt it," Nate groused under his breath.

Thankfully that ended their discussion as Chuck was called away. He noticed Jenny slipping down quietly. Nate was captivated as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing a fittingly beautiful creation that teased temptation yet exuded confidence and poise all in the same breathe. Simply put, she was gorgeous. He so wanted to step and kiss her – much like he'd done all those years ago on the streets of New York. But he didn't think it would be a wise choice to approach her then. So he stayed back and watched his friends as they socialised and made small talk while waiting on the bride. Eric approached him, the proud beaming brother and they got to talking about his current studies. He was grateful for the distraction Eric provided. Eventually their wait was over as Henry dashed down the stairs.

"They're ready!" he announced excitedly.

Just like that everything seemed to fall into place. An only slightly nervous looking Dan took his place at the end of the altar and their friends filled the space around him. The music struck up and they all turned to look up towards the stairs. Blair came down first, and while she might not have initially approved of Dan Humphrey for her best friend – or at all – she could never deny that Serena was her happiest and her healthiest when Dan was at her side. She walked down the stairs and up the aisle with ease, her eyes seeking and holding the gaze of her husband.

Henry giggled a little as he stood beside his father, "Mummy,' he said pointing at her.

Blair smiled at him and took her place at the altar. The music started up again and this time it was Serena that made her way down. It was her mother that walked her down the aisle. After all the Van der Woodsen women had gone through, it seemed only fitting that Lily should have this right.

If there was any doubt that either the bride or the groom was nervous, it was immediately put to rest as they finally set eyes on each other. Nate could clearly see the nervousness practically melt away as Serena grinned at her groom. She made her way up the aisle and when Lily handed her over to Dan, she did so without a doubt in her mind that her daughter would be happy.

The service was kept blissfully short and sweet. The vows were exchanged and their rings too but Nate found that he couldn't concentrate on that. Not when she was sitting just up front, practically beaming at her brother and her new sister-in-law. He agonised all ceremony long about what he'd say.

'_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' _

That was all he had. Would it ever be enough?

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the officiator said. It stole Nate's attention immediately. "You may now kiss your bride," he said grinning at Dan.

Everyone clapped and cheered. All eyes were on Dan as he kissed his new wife. All but Nate. He looked only at Jenny who was wiping away a tear; Jenny, who seemed to feel his gaze because she turned in her seat and looked at him. Finally really looked at him, and in that moment Nate felt like he could finally breathe again. Her unrelenting gaze held him to his seat and to her and in that moment he was grateful for the wedding if only for the opportunity it afforded him to see her again. He thought then about what could have been. About the five years of missed opportunities.

It could have been us.

It should have been us.

It will be us.

It was his last thought as they all stood and watch Dan and Serena make their way back up the aisle only this time as husband and wife. Because Serena was right. He'd only ever loved one woman and he'd been foolish enough to let her go once.

_Can't I just turn back the clock? _

_Forgive my sins_

**XOXOXOXO**

_I know that I messed it up _

_Time and time again _

The reception was beautifully done, but then with Blair Bass playing host it really was no surprise. The ceremony had been beautiful and brought her to tears. But it she was being honest she really didn't give a damn about the catered food and the expensive flutes of champagne. And while she was happy her brother finally got his happily ever after with his dream girl, it was not the thought that was occupying her mind. No, in that moment all she could think about was that_ he_ was here. Jenny thought she'd been prepared to see him again. Of course there would no escaping him at the wedding, but she was wrong. Seeing him again was like reopening all the wounds she tried so hard to fix. It didn't help her heart in any way that he'd look devastatingly handsome in that navy blue suit that had been perfectly tailored to fit his toned form. His hair had been styled back as he'd always done for such formal events and was back to its wonderful dirty blond colour. Oh bless her treacherous heart as it missed several beats at the sight of him.

She had done her best to avoid any sort of situation that would result in what she could only imagine would be an awkward encounter for them both. Awkward and painful. There was a lot of pain in her heart where Nate Archibald was concerned. It had taken a very long time to get over everything they had done to each other. It wasn't easy and they had both been childish and immature even on their best days. But then again, they had been just kids stuck in a glamorous world that filled itself up on lies and deceit just as eagerly as the occupants filled their glasses on two hundred dollar a glass champagne. He had been the Upper East Side's 'Golden Boy', and she well… she had always been Little J – the outsider- trying to fit in. It was of course much easier now. She had her own line that was proudly and well supported by the Queen herself, Blair Bass. Jenny had worked hard to prove herself and it was paying off. Her name was now something to be revered in the world of fashion as she was making waves not just in New York but Paris and London too. Somehow, Jenny and Blair had seen through the errors of their youth and found a way to come together and in the process had created something they were both proud off. It had naturally taken some time but Blair had forgiven her.

If only he could too.

"Oh you two," Jenny gushed as she approached her brother and now sister-in-law, "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thanks Jenny,' Dan said pulling her in for a hug, "And great job on the dress."

"I can't take all the credit. It was a Bass and Humphrey collaboration," Jenny replied.

"Mostly Bass, but as it turns out you're not half bad, J," Blair quipped joining them. Had she not spent the last few years working for Blair she might have considered the sarcasm for something other than what it was; praise. Blair, hid all the care she had under layers of never concealed sarcasm and obvious disdain for everything that wasn't her husband or son.

Jenny rolled her eyes good naturedly and bid them goodbye with promises of catching up with them before Dan and Serena left for their honeymoon She needed to check in on a few details before the day was over not to mention a call to the atelier back in Paris. Only her phone was not on her. Cursing her forgetfulness, she made her way back up the stairs and into the room she had been in last, working on Serena's dress.

The room was slightly chaotic and that only made it harder to find that infernal device. In the midst of her search, she heard it ringing for what she was sure was not the first time.

"Really?" she groaned in frustration, moving things about as she searched for it. "Come on, come on." She whispered urgently to herself.

"Looking for this?" he asked and she jumped in surprise.

Turning around, she saw Nate standing next to the sofa holding her buzzing phone in his hand. He took a step towards her and suddenly the room felt all too small. Jenny could only nod as he held out her phone. It had thankfully stopped ringing.

He held it out to her and she slowly reached for it mumbling a quiet, "Thank you," as she did so.

But he didn't let go, rather he pushed the phone gently into her hand and used that to hold her hand firmly in his.

"Nate," she said uncertainly.

"You've been rather elusive today Jen," he said and damn her if her heart didn't soar at his affection to her, even if it were just in name.

She held back her wince then because now that he'd caught her out, it dawned on her that it was perhaps a bit childish.

"I've been a little busy today," she replied instead.

Nate nodded and took another step closer to her but still he didn't let go. God, she was beautiful.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you," He continued carefully.

"Paris has been keeping me busy," she replied in somewhat of a mumble.

"Is that so?" Nate asked quirking a brow.

"People say New York is the city that never sleeps but we've got nothing on Paris," Jenny said in awe.

Nate smiled at her enthusiasm. It was very much like Jenny. But then his smile faded into something more serious.

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You weren't banished Jenny. You haven't been for the longest of time, so why didn't you come back?" Nate asked.

Jenny sucked in a deep breath and tried to pull her hand away but Nate wouldn't let go. "You … you just left without a word. No goodbye…I "

"I thought … after everything that had happened, it was just better this way." She answered.

"You're wrong," he argued.

She scowled, "No I'm not!" she tugged at her hand again and then groaned in frustration.

"Jenny … please," he pleaded softly.

She sighed and felt her heart giving in without her permission. No, she couldn't go down this road again. It had taken entirely too much to fix herself up the last time.

"Why do you care?' she suddenly snapped. "You hate me! Why do you want to know now?"

"W-what ? Jenny I don't hate yo –"

"Was I so terrible that you couldn't forgive me?" she mumbled and then quickly huffed out trying to gather her wits again. "I …it was a mistake. I was young and foolish and I got caught up in this game you Upper East Sider's play … I'm sorry Nate. I don't know what more to say," Jenny whispered.

He didn't know what to say for a moment. "I don't hate you," he finally said.

She looked up at him rather surprised. Nate reached down and wiped away her tears, his thumb grazing across her flushed skin slowly. He pulled her closer and tipped her chin up and –

The buzzing started again causing them both to jump apart. She drew in a quick breath trying to calm her startled nerves and then looked down at her ringing phone.

"I… uh ... I have to take this," she said and before he could object she hit the answer button. Whomever was on the other side rattled off rather frantically but it fell on deaf ears and she watched him uncertainly as she walked out of the room.

Nate clenched his jaw and his hands fisted in on themselves as he fought to hold back his frustration. Deciding he'd wasted enough time doing nothing, he made a hasty retreat after Jenny.

''Jenny, wait!'' he called catching up to her. He reached out, his long strides closing the distance between them nicely and gently grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

''Nate, please let's just –'' her words were cut off when Nate spun her around and without any preamble, kissed her.

She squeaked in surprised but found herself all to quickly giving herself to him. She was faintly aware that her grip on her phone had loosened as she heard the soft thump of it landing on the carpeted floor.

''Mademoiselle? Ms Jenny?'' the voice on the other end called frantically but their irrelevant cries were lost in the carpet as Nate toed the phone further away from them and pulled Jenny closer.

His hand found itself in that golden hair of hers he loved so much, twisting and grounding her to him, to this moment. His lips were hungry against hers and he was only briefly surprised that she matched his vigour. His other hand wound around her small waist, pulling her close, impossibly close and then he devoured her, because nothing would ever compare to kissing Jenny Humphrey. His tongue teased against hers and when she moaned it sent shivers down his spine. Gods, how could he have gone so long without her?

Her arms looped around his neck as her fingers caught the ends of his hair that were just barely touching his collar. His breath hitched when he felt the definite little tug she gave. The was a sudden desperation that filled in, a fear that gripped him so hard he felt his grasp on her tightened at the devilish thought that she could very well slip through his fingers once more.

He didn't want to let her go but they also needed to breathe. Reluctantly he pulled away, just barely leaving a space between them. She was breathing heavily, her eyes still shut as if she didn't dare to open them and break the spell. He rested his forehead against hers, his nose nudging hers as their breaths mingled in the small space between them.

''I have never hated you,'' Nate whispered to her. '' I could never … '' he seemed hesitant to finish so in an act that seemed to speak more in volumes than the heated kiss they had just shared, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hands twisting a little further into her hair.

Jenny sighed and grasped the lapels of his suit, not yet wanting to let go. But then he moved away, slowly, kneeling to pick up her once forgotten phone. Pressing it into her hand once more, he smiled at her, his thumb grazing gently across her blushing cheeks before he stepped away. It took all the strength in him to walk away from her then, to not look back as he descended the stairs to re-join their friends.

Jenny watched him leave, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Because she was so sure she was over him. So sure she had closed of her heart and stomped on those irritating butterflies' years ago. She'd warned herself against doing and feeling anything foolish because when it came to Nate Archibald, somehow she always seemed to get burned – and yet … there she was, standing alone in the deserted hallway of the Bass's townhouse, clutching at her frantic heart.

Clearly she wasn't quite as over him as she had led herself to believe.

Shit.

_You see my world is spinning like there's nothing to know _

_You see my world is feeling like it just might explode _

**XOXOXOXO **

_I just wanna roll up my sleeves _

_And start again _

Nate exhaled as he walked down and re-joined his friends. A gentle music note was wafting through the house as was the indistinct chatter of his friends. When he reached the area Blair had had set up for the reception, he saw that the bride and groom were getting ready for what was obviously their first dance.

"You've been gone a while, Nathaniel," Chuck noted nonchalantly.

Nate turned to his best friend, wondering for a moment how much he should reveal. But when he didn't say anything Chuck continued.

"I hope whatever you've been doing has brought some clarity to what we've been discussing." Chuck asked.

"There you are," Lily said as she approached them. "Your sister wants to get the rest of the formalities out of the way. Jenny has to leave soon and they don't want her to miss anything."

That had Nate's attention.

"She's leaving tonight?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Hmm," Lily sighed playing with her pearls as she watched her daughter and new son-in-law laughing across the room, "Something about the Paris branch needing her for this week. From what I understand she'll be back before Fashion week."

Nate nodded and when he looked at Chuck, his friend gave him an almost gleeful all knowing smile.

"I'm sure my wife will be grateful for her help come the time," Chuck merely said.

"Yes, of course, Dan did beg that she stay a little longer. It's been so long since we've last seen her or had any decent amount of time with her," Lily sighed wistfully. For all her faults there was nothing more that Lily Van der Woodsen loved more than having her children around- all of them. For however brief a time she and Rufus had been together she had come to think of Jenny as her daughter. She still did in fact.

"Perhaps she'll find the right motivation to stay a little longer this time," Chuck mused.

Lily turned to look at her step-son, measuring his words carefully. She knew better than to warn Chuck against … well Chuck, so she didn't. Instead she asked, "You haven't seen her have you?"

"Who?" Nate asked distractedly.

"Jenny." Lily answered now looking at him.

Nate opened his mouth most probably to lie, because he didn't quite fancy telling Lily that he had indeed seen Jenny not five minutes ago when he had her wrapped in his arms, kissing her like his life depended on it.

"I have indeed," Chuck cut in. He motioned to the blonde that had quietly entered the room.

"Ah wonderful!" Lily said happily, "Let's see if I can get her to stay just a little longer."

With that Lily walked off, leaving the two alone. Nate reached for a glass of champagne and took a deep sip from it. He glanced at Chuck to find that his friend was already looking at him, almost as if he were waiting for Nate to say something.

He didn't. So Chuck did.

"How odd that you and Jenny Humphrey should go missing at the same time," He considered.

Still Nate said nothing, not that it seemed to phase Chuck.

"Fine," he said smirking just a little, "On to more pressing matters then."

"I haven't made a decision yet, Chuck," Nate said seriously. "This is no small thing. It's a mayoral run."

"And I have complete faith in you Nathaniel." Chuck said. He considered his friend for a moment before he asked, "What's holding you back? It was your idea to run for mayor to begin with."

"I know," Nate sighed.

"What's changed?" Chuck pressed.

Nate didn't answer. Instead he looked across the room to where Lily was still trying to get Jenny to stay just a bit longer.

"Ah, I see," Chuck said with sudden clarity. "Can't run for mayor and chase after the girl of your dreams all in the same breathe."

"That's… she's not …" Nate argued.

"It's okay," Chuck assured him. "I think we both know it's always been Jenny Humphrey."

Nate groaned, "Not you too."

"Oh, someone else has told you that you're being completely unreasonable in your continued attempts to punish that woman for a stupid mistake she made as a troubled and upset teen?" Chuck asked rather sarcastically.

Nate bit down on his lip to stop the nasty remark that he had. Though he felt his patience waning when Chuck grasped his shoulder firmly.

"Nathaniel, forgive her," Chuck said seriously. "If I recall correctly I was just as much at fault there and you managed to forgive me so why not her?"

Nate hated that for the second time that day he was being asked that question. How could he explain it to them?

Nate wanted to shrug of Chuck and his concerns. Tell him that he was being ridiculous, that they were all being ridiculous, seeing things were there was nothing to see. Nate wanted to deny it all and tell Chuck to mind his own business because they'd already complicated the matter so far beyond reasoning so many years ago, what was the point of dragging it all up now? He wanted to, but he didn't because this was Chuck. His best friend, his brother and Nate had a feeling that if this was going to turn out the way he wanted then was going to need his brother's help.

"It's… complicated," Nate conceded.

"Isn't always with us?" Chuck retorted. And Nate had to agree with him there. It was never simple.

"How do I make this right, Chuck?" Nate finally asked.

If Chuck was surprised, he didn't show it. Rather his solution was quiet simple, "You start by forgiving her."

Nobody would have quite believed that would have been Chuck Bass's solution but after being married and having a child of his own, he had come to learn that forgiveness goes very far in the long run. After everything he and Blair had been through, it had been through this that they had managed to come together. But it was not always so easy to do so.

When Chuck saw Nate frowning at his words he added, "If it's not forgiveness then the only thing left to do is talk to her."

"How? She's leaving tonight!" Nate grumbled.

"Perhaps she doesn't have to," Chuck thought out loud. Nate looked at his friend sceptically and as if knowing what his friend was thinking Chuck scoffed, "Do give me some credit."

"Then what?"

"Leave that to me," Chuck simply said.

"Chuck…" Nate warned.

"Relax," Chuck appeased with a smirk. He turned was about to walk away when he turned back to look at his friend. "If I help you get the girl, will you run for mayor?" he asked.

Nate thought about it for a moment, and then looked across the room at his girl laughing with her brother and their friends. She had always been his, hadn't she?

"Yes," He answered looking back at his friend.

Chuck smiled and there was nothing more to say. Everything would fall into place now; as it was always meant too. Jenny Humphrey would see to that.

_I feel like everything I've done is different now_

_But I can see clearer than ever from a distance_

**XOXOXOXO**

_I'ma get it right now, don't know how _

_But I promise that we're going to make it somehow_

It was quite some time later when the festivities had died down and the Bass town house had been cleared all but for the members of the non-judgemental Breakfast Club. Serena and Dan had of course left, eager to get their honeymoon started and to spend some time away from the city. Chuck and Blair had tucked Henry in for the night and Dorota was dismissed. The decorations were still left standing but they didn't seem to mind so much. So it was just them now. Chuck and Blair shared a love seat, whispering into each other's ear. Vanessa was there too. She and Nate had come to an understanding a very long time ago and now they were nothing more than friends. Vanessa was listening intently to whatever Eric was sharing with her and Jenny; who had been nothing short of blackmailed by her boss into staying behind. Not that Nate was complaining about that at all.

They'd all divested of the unnecessary wedding attires. Heels kicked aside, hair let down and suit jackets discarded to one side. Nate rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and loosened his tie as Chuck handed him another tumbler filled with that wonderful whiskey they so loved. He knew he shouldn't but it had been a long time since he'd spent any decent amount of time with his friends just talking. They'd all been so busy of late, running from one meeting to the next, building and forging their own empires that they'd hardly had the time for each other.

"So Nate, is it true what they say about you running for mayor?" Eric asked.

His question had quietened the din the other occupants had been making.

"It might be," Nate answered evasively. "I haven't quite decided." He didn't look at Chuck when he said that.

"What's there to decide?" Vanessa asked. "You'd be brilliant at it. Look what an amazing job you're doing at _The Spectator_!" she praised.

Nate chuckled, "Running _The Spectator _and running for Mayor are two very different things."

"Yeah but if anyone can do it, it's you," Vanessa encouraged.

"Vanessa's right," Eric said. "You'd be a great Mayor. Don't you think Jenny?"

''I didn't even know you wanted to be mayor,'' Jenny commented.

''It's a recent development,'' Nate informed her.

"Oh well, … I don't think I get a vote here," she said smiling though Nate knew it was somewhat forced.

"Of course you do," Nate said before anyone else could say anything.

They all waited with almost baited breath, for Jenny to say something. Nate looked at her as she contemplated her answer then choosing her words carefully she said, "I think if it's really something you want then you should do it. Nobody should stop you from want you want,'' Jenny said, ''And you should want it for yourself not because someone told you so,'' she added looking almost accusingly at Chuck who only smirked at her unspoken accusation.

''You think I'd make a good mayor?'' he asked her looking only at her.

Jenny fidgeted just a bit as she replied. ''From what my brother tells me you're more intelligent than people give you credit for … something about a very high IQ,'' she said giving him a knowing look.

Nate did his best not to blush at that, though his lips turned up just a little. It was true he did have a rather high IQ but it was not something everybody knew and more than it for the most part it was something people didn't really expect to find in him.

''Besides you're quite the charmer. I'm sure if anyone can get the people of this city believing in something, it's you,'' she said and while she had been smiling it lacked any true warmth.

Nate felt his stomach drop at her words. She hadn't spat them nastily at him or yelled it out, but rather stated it like a known fact. It filled him with guilt and shame.

''Eric,'' Jenny said not a moment later and completely ignoring the awkwardness, ''let's hear some of that questionable music your boyfriend's got you listening to.'' And without waiting for his reply she got up and walked over to the stereo set up in the corner of the room.

Nate clenched his jaw and threw back the rest of his drink avoiding the nervous glances of all of his friends. When he thought Chuck was going to say something else he simply got up and walked to the other side of the room, pouring himself another healthy round of whiskey.

Eric sighed as he walked over to his best friend. He loved her but god she was stubborn. Sometimes too much for her own good.

''That was a bit uncalled for,'' he said approaching her.

Jenny stiffened and Eric thought she was going to argue but then she sighed in defeat and looked at him.

''I know,'' she admitted. ''I honestly didn't mean it to sound so…'' she stopped unsure what to say next. Eric nodded knowingly.

''Not over him, are you?'' he asked almost rhetorically. Though Jenny was pleased to note there was no judgement in his voice, or his eyes.

''It's Nate,'' was all she said and because Eric had been there through it all, he knew the weight of that confession. ''Anyway, it's not important now. He's never forgiven me for what happened and I can't change the past any more than Blair can control the weather.''

Eric chuckled then asked, ''How do you know he hasn't forgiven you?''

''Because Nate's a horrible liar,'' she replied. ''I can see he hasn't forgiven me. I can see it every time he looks at me.''

Eric frowned, ''Are you sure about that?'' he asked doubtful.

''What else could it be? I mean… I don't think he hate's me anymore…'' Jenny said thinking back to the incident that had occurred earlier. It certainly didn't feel like he hated her anymore but she couldn't be entirely sure of that. Perhaps he was just caught up in the moment. So while she wasn't quite certain that he might not exactly hate her she wasn't so sure about him forgiving her.

"You know I'm quite surprised you haven't taken off you," Eric thought.

"Yeah well Blair insisted she needed me here now that fashion week is around the corner," Jenny said rolling her eyes. Eric looked at her dubiously. "Yeah, I also don't buy it."

"Then why did you stay?" he asked but then he noticed the sneaky little smile she had and he groaned. "I thought we were done playing games and scheming."

Jenny gasped mockingly affronted by his accusation, "Whatever makes you think we're playing a game, Eric?'

"Oh come on!" Eric cried. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I agreed to stay back and help until fashion week," Jenny informed him, "if she'd agree to launch the J for Waldorf label in New York."

"She agreed to that?" Eric asked. "No not that one," he said skipping the song Jenny had selected.

"Yes, but she was also adamant that I make this the new head office for the J for Waldorf," Jenny complained.

Eric shrugged, "Small price to pay for your name sharing the same space with the Waldorf brand."

Jenny hated that he was right and told him as much. Eric laughed, "Come on this is great! We get to see more of you. I know your brother and dad will be thrilled."

"Yeah, I have missed them," she admitted. "And I guess it will be nice to be back in the city for a while. I have missed it."

"And from what I've heard your dad and brother aren't the only ones that have missed you." Eric threw out.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her friend warning him but of course he didn't heed it.

"I think he's probably missed you the most –"

Jenny snorted in disbelief, "Yeah I'm sure he's missed me while he was dating half of the woman in New York."

"It's not … he's …" Eric stammered out and then sighed in defeat when Jenny just looked at him.

"It doesn't matter, Eric," Jenny said. "I'm not staying in New York for Nate Archibald. Nothing is ever going to happen between us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look Eric, we tried and it didn't work. Every time we try, we fail so I am very certain nothing is going to happen this time around," Jenny assured him. "Besides I'm pretty sure he's probably dating someone and with my luck it will be somebody from the Upper East Side. And really the last thing I need is to get caught up in another Nate Archibald drama especially when I'm this close to having achieved something I've only ever dreamed of since before I even stepped foot into Eleanor Waldorf's atelier. " Jenny rattled off.

"He's not," Eric informed her.

"What?"

"He's not seeing anyone," Eric stated, "According to my sister, Nate's been too busy making _The Spectator_ a success. He's been single for a while … so long that people have …"

''Have what?" Jenny pressed.

"Well half the gossip rags think he's still in love with Serena, which he's not!" Eric insisted profusely, "And the other half think he's gay."

"What? That's completely ridiculous!" Jenny laughed.

"And yet people continue to believe it."

"Well it doesn't change anything. If what he says is true, then he's going to be very busy running for mayor to worry about anything else." Jenny reasoned.

Eric knew better than to try and convince Jenny other then. Seeing Nate had jarred her senses more than usual.

"Eric," Chuck called, "How about something slow? So I can have one last dance with my beautiful wife," He suggested.

Eric did as he was asked and picked a beautiful piece, it's notes filled with the echoing piano notes and violin strings. Chuck seemed to approve as he gently pulled Blair to her feet and then into his arms as they swayed together, as one to the music.

"Where's Vanessa?" Eric asked.

"Kitchen," Blair answered though she only had eyes for her husband. "She said something about leftover wedding cake."

That had Eric's attention and before Jenny could object, he wandered off into the kitchen in search of the amazing wedding cake.

Jenny sighed as she leaned against the table, her toes curling into the soft carpet beneath her feet. She watched Blair and Chuck as they dance so blissfully oblivious to everything around them. She'd been very content to stand aside and watch, hell she was even tempted to chase after Eric and get some of that cake but all of that was shot to hell when she noticed him walking towards her.

_Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

She didn't move, she couldn't move. Like a deer stuck in headlights, she stood there watching as he walked towards her, coming to stand so close their arms nearly brushed against each other.

"May I?" he asked softly extending his hand to her.

Jenny bit her lip nervously and then cast a fugitive glance over Nate's shoulder to see that the Bass's were far to engrossed in themselves to say anything and she doubted the Vanessa or Eric were coming to her rescue then.

"Please," he said when she still hadn't moved.

She nodded and then before she could second guess herself, placed her hand in his. His reaction was immediate. His hand grasped hers firmly as he pulled her close, well closer. His other hand rested on at the base of her back, fingers just barely above the bare skin of her dress. Oh what a joy it had been to see her in that dress, tempting and playful yet sophisticated and confident in a manner he hadn't quiet seen in her before. She settled her arms around his shoulders and just like that he moved them. He was warm and while everything else surrounding them being together was complicated and uneasy, being this close to him, sharing in his warmth was not. Jenny was so tempted to rest her head on his chest but she didn't want to get too cosy with him. He moved effortlessly and she supposed it came from the many dance classes he had been forced to endure in his childhood. Jenny inhaled deeply trying to calm her racing heart because she was so sure he would hear it. She caught the hint of his cologne and something that was so uniquely him and she was glad he had a firm grip on her because she was sure her knees almost gave out them. She could feel his lips brush ever so slightly against her forehead and everything about that moment seemed perfect. It was why she sighed and then decided she'd been stubborn enough for too long so she rested her head on his chest. It wouldn't hurt this one time. She felt him exhale in what she could have easily mistaken for relief. Nate held her close, firmly and so assuredly; like she had always meant to be there, with him.

"I've thought about this," he whispered to her.

Jenny jolted just a little at his voice but she didn't move away. "Thought about what?"

"Dancing with you," He answered.

"This isn't the first time," Jenny reminded him.

Nate conceded that point but said, "It was different then."

Jenny didn't need him to explain. She knew what he meant. It did feel different this time. It felt like so much more and for a brief moment it scared her because he would never like her as much as she liked him. He never had. She wanted to break away then but he wouldn't let her go as he tightened his grip on her.

"Nate…"she pleaded, though whether it was to let her go or not, she wasn't sure.

"Jenny please," he said, his lips hovered just above her ear. She shivered. "Don't walk away from me now."

She gasped in shock and surprisingly did as he asked. A quick glance around the room told her that Blair and Chuck had disappeared and Jenny hated to admit that maybe Blair had one upped her again.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, "What is it, Nate?" she asked.

He didn't answer immediately but when he did, he didn't sound angry, just simply pained. "Why didn't you come back?" he wanted to know.

"I thought we'd been through this already," Jenny sighed.

"What if I said I don't believe you?" Nate asked in return.

"Well then I would say that's your problem." Jenny answered stubbornly.

Nate chuckled and brushed a curl away from her face. She blushed and Nate thought he quite liked the sight of her blushing because of him and just for him.

"Why didn't you come back, Jen?" he asked again.

Jenny sighed and she knew there was no walking away from this conversation, not if she was going to be spending the foreseeable future in New York.

"What was there for me to come back too?" she asked in reply.

Nate wanted to responded, wanted to argue but the words died on his tongue. So she continued instead, "You chose Serena… again. And I was practically ostracised from everything and everyone. Everyone hated me or hated what I did, and I don't blame them. But … I really thought that given time you'd forgive me. But you haven't!" she sucked in a breath trying to hold her composure, but it was of little use. "Was I so terrible that you couldn't find it in yourself to forgive me? I made a mistake but so did every one of your friends. You don't hate them for what they did. You forgave them. So why was I any different?" She hiccupped much to her embarrassment.

Nate stopped moving them, his hands reaching to cup her face. She refused to look at him but he was resilient and soon enough she was looking into those damned blued eyes of his.

"Because …" he said somewhat helplessly.

"No Nate!" Jenny cried pushing against his chest. "That's not good enough! I'm not a fifteen-year-old girl who's going to be pacified by your one-word answer. I need more."

He didn't say anything at first and his silence frustrated her.

"Nate!" she pressed.

"Because it should have been me!" Nate finally admitted. He closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. "I… I don't hate you Jenny. It's not that I can't forgive you … it's that I can't forgive myself. It's like you said, I chose Serena over you._ I_ made the mistake and it hurt us both, more than I realised."

Jenny stuttered, trying to find her words. "I don't understand," she said frowning in confusion.

He grasped her face once more in his hands, his thumb grazing across her cheeks and he forced her to look at him. "I don't hate you Jenny. I can't because …" he exhaled as if preparing himself and then continued, "you're the only woman I ever loved." Jenny gasped. "I didn't know it back then because I was completely clueless and hell bent on making all the wrong choices but being your friend, kissing you … I'd never regret that. I'd never _forget_ that. I only wish I had known then what I know now. I don't know what more to say except that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pressed them close together again quite aware that Jenny was crying softly. His forehead rested against hers as his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Nate," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her lips. And then he kissed her; like he'd always wanted. He kissed her like he had done so earlier that evening and the many times in his dreams. Only this time was better because this was real.

He held her firmly, deepening the kiss, pulling more from her. Jenny without her heels, was at a height disadvantage and so she pushed up on her toes trying to reach, and hoping not to break the kiss. Because nothing should ever break this moment. He smiled into the kiss, and she did too as he wrapped his arms securely around her and then as if she weighed nothing picked her up, bringing her to the right level. She felt the air beneath her feet as he lifted her but she wasn't worried about him letting her go. Not this time.

Her hands delved into his hair, tugging earnestly and Nate groaned appreciatively. His tongue danced seamlessly along hers, as if they had been doing this for a lifetime.

They barely pulled apart, still reaching for each other, but they needed to breath too. He didn't put her down, instead panting heavily he said, ''Forgive me,'' his words falling like a prayer against her lips. ''Forgive me,'' he breathed again.

And for one heart breaking moment Jenny thought he was apologising for kissing her. That he'd made a mistake… again and was going to let her go. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was completely wrong because even she couldn't deny the pure unadulterated … was it love? She knew it definitely wasn't hate.

Her breath came in deep heavy pulls as she down at him, because he still hadn't let her go.

''I never should have let them banish you,'' Nate admitted, ''I never should have let you leave,'' he bit out frustrated, ''and I never should have stayed away. Five fucking years. Too long,'' he murmured before kissing her again.

Jenny gasped and let him kiss her again. It was firm and passionate but brief. Nate didn't want to be distracted then, he wanted one thing from her before anything else. Forgiveness.

''Forgive me, Jen,'' he whispered.

Jenny pulled back a little and looked at him. ''That depends,'' she said.

''On what?'' he frowned worriedly.

''On whether or not you can forgive me,'' she replied. ''No Nate,'' she said immediately stopping his argument. ''We were both wrong and made stupid mistakes and it's only fair that I should ask for your forgiveness too.''

Nate smiled because he had not imagined she would ask this of him. How could he have forgotten how amazing his Jenny was?

''Can you?'' she asked.

''I forgave you a long time ago,'' he admitted. He could see the relief practically roll of her at his words and he hated that it took him so long to tell her. ''Can you?'' he asked in turn.

This time she kissed him, soundly and so sweetly. ''I already have,'' she replied.

He grinned, almost wolfishly at her and she giggled.

''You can put me down now Nate,'' she told him.

''No, I'm not ready to let you go just yet,'' Nate replied. She blushed prettily as Nate walked them to the couch, settling her down first and then joining her. He had five years of missing this woman to make up for and he was going to start tonight.

_I'm all in, it's from the heart again _

_Open up your mind and maybe we could start again_

**XOXOXOXO**

* * *

AN: Hi!

I do hope you've enjoyed this story. I started rewatching Gossip Girl about two weeks ago and was struck with a deep interest in Nate and Jenny's relationship. I was

rather upset to find out that they don't end up together ... but I guess that's what fanfic is for! I had initially written this as a much longer piece but I decided to cut.

I would be willing to continue with it and post it as Part 2 - if you are interested. I do know that some things differ from the canon ending but as this ship didn't really

sail I took creative licence in these parts. I do hope it paid off!

_The title was inspired by **One Republic's - Start Again** (As are the lyrics)._

Please do review and let me know what you think.

Cheers!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


End file.
